


Room for Improvement

by sasha1600



Series: How to Train your Sergeant [20]
Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Crack, Drabble, M/M, Socks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-24
Updated: 2013-01-24
Packaged: 2017-11-26 18:20:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/653088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sasha1600/pseuds/sasha1600
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>“Admiring my handiwork, Sergeant?”</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Room for Improvement

**Author's Note:**

> The Sisterhood of the Lavender Socks _is_ incorrigible... and proud of it!

James looks at his reflection, remembering the last time he stood in front of this mirror. 

* * *

_“Admiring my handiwork, Sergeant?”_

_“Indeed, Sir.”_

_“It’s a good look on you. I had me doubts, at first, but I think it stands repeating. Whenever you earn it, mind.”_

_“Actually, Sir, as your sergeant, I feel it is my duty to point out that, while your... erm... ‘handiwork’ was quite satisfactory, there is room for improvement. For next time.”_

_“Room for improvement, is there? You’ve a problem with the colour of your arse, then?”_

_“It’s not quite the same shade as my socks, Sir.”_


End file.
